Arte
by M.Ale.V.T
Summary: Short-fic. su sonrisa era la mas regocijante melodía, su cuerpo parecia esculpido de la mano de Miguel Ángel y su rostro, el mas hermoso paisaje jamás pintado. toda ella era arte y amarla también
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Era todo tan extraño si se ponía a pensarlo, las paredes, los sonidos y aromas a su alrededor; jamás por su mente había pasado ni un atisbo de lo que ahora acontecía. ¿Cómo había terminado allí?, con ayuda de sus brazos impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante y se sentó sobre la cama, observó a su derecha, el velo que tapaban la puerta de cristal hacia el pequeño balcón estaba cerrado, pero la pequeña brisa que se solaba desde afuera y ondeaba la tela suavemente le permitía entrever lo que había tras el cristal. Le gustaba la vista desde allí.

Con suavidad se puso de pie y camino hacia el otro extremo de la habitación hasta el baño, abrió el grifo del agua en el lavamanos y con un rápido movimiento llevó el cristalino liquido hasta su rostro, al tiempo que hizo contacto con su piel botó el aire por su boca; el agua estaba helada, era de esperarse el invierno estaba próximo después de todo; el frio la hizo despertarse por completo, cerro el grifo y seco su rostro, observó su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello negro completamente desordenado y tenía algo de pestañina ocupando lugares donde no debería estar. Se regaló un pequeña sonrisa, parecía todo tan irreal que estaba expectante a despertar abruptamente en cualquier momento.

-Kagome- esa voz también sonaba irreal; dirigió su mirada café hacia el origen del sonido y observo con atención la fuente. Todo esto era demasiado para su cerebro

* * *

Bueno eso es sólo un adelanto, como ya lo dije será corto pero aun así espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes.


	2. Chapter 2

2:25 faltaban por lo menos otros veinte minutos de clase, cuanto deseaba salir, no es que la clase fuera tediosa, a decir verdad era una de sus favoritas, "Historia del Arte" aunque para muchos de sus compañeros esta era una "clase de relleno" como solían llamarle, para Kagome era de gran interés observar el cómo y porqué de cada pintura, escultura o monumento arquitectónico que la maestra expusiera, entender que podría sentir el artista y las historia detrás de cada trazo, una pintura no era para ser vista, sino para sentirla; a pesar de eso esta ya era la quinta vez que veía el reloj en su muñeca en el último intervalo de 3 minutos. Tenía muchos deseos de irse a su casa, todo el día, mejor dicho toda la semana, había tenido una extraña opresión en el pecho y ansias, expectativa por algo desconocido.

Paseaba su vista a través del torreón, estaba sentada en una de las gradas casi en el centro del salón, observo a sus compañeros de más abajo, la mayoría parecía dormir con los ojos abierto, se regaló una pequeña risilla más suave que un mormullo; pero la cortó abruptamente al sentirse vigilada, miro rápidamente a su maestra pensando que tal vez su risa no había sido tan suave como creyó, pero ella seguía dando su cátedra sin ningún contratiempo. Un calor se anidó en su nuca y giró hacia atrás, y su vista o el destino quizás la traicionaron. Sus ojos se toparon en seguida conél.

_-Taisho- _pronunció en su mente y el, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos se giró hacia ella. Las mejillas de Kagome en seguida se sonrojaron y giro bruscamente su cabeza hacia el tablero –_eres patéticas Kagome… ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!-_

Ese joven provocaba algo extraño en ella, la hacía sentir tan pequeña e indefensa, era como una niña de 5 años ante su presencia; la primera vez que lo vio fue el día en que estaba entregando sus papeles para el nuevo semestre, estaba caminado por los pasillos de la facultad de artes cuando, por su muy normal distracción, chocó contra él y su carpeta llena de papeles calló al suelo y algunos de los papeles regaron en las blancas baldosas; ahora, si esperan que les cuente como los dos se agacharon al tiempo y mientras recogían el desorden sus manos accidentalmente se tocaron, se observaron a los ojos y fueron víctimas del amor a primera vista… ¡PUES NO! Él le dedicó una mirada de esas que llamaríamos asesinas, se agacho él solo, alzó los papeles y la carpeta sin el menor cuidado y los sostuvo frente a una aturdida Kagome que con reacción tardía despertó de su letargo y los tomó

-Gra…- y el "cias" se quedó en el aire porque él ya se había ido. En verdad pensó que no lo volvería a ver. Siguió su día y el resto de sus vacaciones con la misma cotidianidad, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando en su primera clase de "estrategias de creación" lo encontró sentado en una de las esquinas del salón.

Ella de "literatura", él de "artes plásticas", ambos por expresiones distintas del arte, se verían en algunas clases durante varios semestres.

La típica bulla al finalizar cualquier clase la sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó sus folder que estaba sobre el escritorio y se llevó su mochila al hombro, al fin podría irse a casa.

* * *

En su apartamento Inuyasha se sentía libre, vivía solo, debía admitir que los últimos meses en Tokyo habían sido bastante buenos, había tomado una buena decisión al volver allí.

Caminó hacia el ventanal en su sala, era un día soleado.

-Niñita tonta- se giró y camino hacia su estudio con una media sonrisa casi invisible en su rostro. Hoy se sentía inspirado.

* * *

Estoy muy feliz por los comentarios

**Serena tsukino chiba,Erly Misaki, Alice Moonlight B** y** KagAomecitaNeko** el capitulo va con especial dedicatoria a ustedes. muchos besos y abrazos :)


	3. Chapter 3

La tarde del 23 de octubre de ese año era especialmente lluviosa y era un sábado. Él se encontraba en la universidad por una exposición sobre la evolución de la poesía japonesa, el auditorio no estaba muy lleno, aunque si había más personas de las que creyó en verdad asistirían. Tomo su paraguas tras esperar unos minutos a que la lluvia cesara sin logro alguno, su apartamento no quedaba muy retirado de la universidad, como siempre se iría caminando; a no más de dos calles pudo observar un figura esperando por el cambio de un semáforo mientras sobre su cabeza sostenía una carpeta en un triste intento por socorrerse de la lluvia.

-_¿por qué?- _ Claro ese día su querida compañera de apartamento le había advertido sobre el horrible clima que habría ese día, pero ella, olvidadiza como siempre, había dejado su sombrilla en casa y ahora, empapada desde el meñique del pie hasta el más pequeño cabello en su cabeza, tenía que caminar una calle más hasta el paradero de bus que funcionaba los fines de semana y la llevaría a su cálido hogar.

Las incesantes y gruesas gotas de fría agua caían sobre su cabeza sin piedad y su pequeña carpeta era inútil ante el poder de la madre naturaleza, bajo su brazo derecho y lo dejo descansar a uno de sus costados, y siguió esperando sin ningún tipo de protección a que el semáforo le permitiera el paso; pero se sorprendió cuando repentinamente el agua dejo de caer sobre ella, y se sorprendió aún más cuando a su lado se encontró con la imponente figura del Taisho sosteniendo sobre los dos su paraguas, le llevaba por lo menos unos 20cm, sino más, no la miraba, observaba al frente como ella lo hacía hace unos instantes. El semáforo al fin señaló verde para los peatones.

-Sabes que las rutas no están trabajando con esta tormenta, ¿verdad?- y la voz de Taisho resonó en su cabeza por dos razones, 1. Simplemente siempre que lo oía ese efecto se hacía presente en ella y 2. No, no sabía, o mejor dicho no recordaba ese pequeño dato.-supongo que ese silencio y tu cara significan no- Inuyasha lanzo un pequeño respiro de frustración y tomó a la azabache de su brazo para llevarla en dirección contraria.

Unas dos cuadras después Kagome al fin despertó de su letargo, notando que esa no era ni el camino hacia su casa ni hacia el subterráneo, ni al paradero de buses, ni a ningún sitio.

-a… ¿A dónde vamos?- su vos fue tan suave que el sonido de la lluvia por poco logra opacarla

-A mi apartamento- el tono de voz de Taisho sonó tan obvio que casi se sintió estúpida por haber preguntado.

-pe, pero-

-Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado, estás completamente, empapada antes de que llegues a cualquier lugar ya habrás pescado un virus. En mi apartamento podrás secarte y llamar un taxi o esperar a que escampe-

Kagome asintió como acatando las orden, aunque Taisho ni lo notó.

Unos pocos pasos después se detuvieron frente una puerta gris, Inuyasha metió la llave en la cerradura y la guió por un corto pasillo rodeado de paredes crema, subieron tres pisos por unas escaleras en caracol hasta llegar a su destino, se detuvieron nuevamente frente a una puerta de madera rojiza con el número 303 en metal dorado con un pequeño ojo de pescado debajo de este. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue una gran sala, con una enorme biblioteca repleta de libros a uno de los costados, un sofá negro y un tapete estilo persa bajo este. Siguió con la mirada a Inuyasha hasta la cocina, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, le llamo la atención ver que no tenía paredes que la separaran de la sala, sino sólo gabinetes pegados al techo y otros en el suelo que la encerraban en un cuadrado perfecto. Devolvió su vista al lugar, estaba en perfecto orden, eso de verdad la sorprendió, siempre había imaginado el lugar de un artista desordenado, lleno de botes de pintura, papeles y pinceles regados por doquier.

-Toma- giró hacia Inuyasha quien le ofrecía un toalla blanca y lo que parecía ser un sudadera- Es mejor que te duches para que no enfermes-

La sola idea de estar ahí y además tomar una ducha en un lugar desconocido la hicieron sonrojarse.

-No es necesario sólo necesito llamar un taxi-

-No seas tonta, toma una ducha con agua caliente ya tendrás tiempo de buscar cómo ir a casa- mientras hablaba su voz se hacía algo agresiva y su entrecejo se hundía formando un gran curco en su frente.

Kagome asintió y tomo lo que él le ofrecía. Camino por un pasillo y entró por la primera puerta a la derecha tal y como Inuyasha le había indicado.

El baño era acogedor, se preguntó si un baño podía ser acogedor como ella sintió ese. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una baldosa verde clara y una luz blanca alumbraba sobre su cabeza. Dejó las toalla dentro de la ducha en un gancho y la sudadera sobre otro gancho al pie del espejo, se despojó de su vestimenta y entro a la ducha, giró la llave con una C grabada y un chorro de agua fría que se calentó rápidamente llegó hasta ella, abrió enseguida la otra llave con una F para nivelar la temperatura del agua y dejó que su cuerpo gozara del agua tibia que relajó su cuerpo y le devolvió calor a sus huesos.

No tardó mucho, aunque quiso, y ya vestida con unos pantalones sueltos, de azul oscuro y cuyas botas aun cuando las había doblado seguían arrastrándose por el suelo y una camiseta 3 tallas más grande que ella de color blanco caminó hasta la sala.

Inuyasha se encontraba allí sentado sobre el sofá con una sudadera parecida a la que ella llevaba, solo que el pantalón era negro. Él le ofreció un pocillo de algo y ella tímida se aceró para recibirlo, entonces notó que él también tenía una tasa de los que descubrió era café.

Se sentó frente a él en un pub cuadrado que hacia juego con el sofá y bebió gustosa el caliente líquido.

-Dame tu ropa la meteré en la secadora-

-Gracias- le respondió mientras le daba la que había sido su vestimenta ese día-¿podrías prestarme tu teléfono?

-Está al pie de la ventana-

Kagome agradeció una vez más y caminó hacia el lugar indicado; levantó la bocina del teléfono y el ensordecedor sonido del silencio inundó sus oídos, ahora dos cosas pasaron, la primera en su bello rostro apareció una graciosa mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad que a ojos externos seria más de locura y dos, de forma casi robótica empezó a colgar y descolgar continuamente esperando oír algún pitido en la línea; en esas sintió como alguien le arrebataba la bocina de la mano, giro a sus espaladas y allí estaba él, o su pecho que era a donde ella le llegaba, lo vio fruncir el ceño y hacer un ruido de molestia.

-No hay línea, seguro es por la tormenta- y las sospechas de Kagome fueron confirmadas. Ahora tendría que esperar a que la tormenta pasara o la línea volviera, lo que sucediera primero.

Al cabo de media hora el silencio entre los dos parecía hacerse más llevadero, Inuyasha estaba sacando las ropas de ambos de la secadora y Kagome se posicionó frente al gran ventanal de la sala para observar el caer de la lluvia.

La mirada dorada del Taisho viajo entonces hacia su compañera de clases, el cielo estaba cubierto por esponjosas nubes grises y la lluvia caía incesante, la sombrea de las finas gotas eran reflejadas en la pequeña Kagome, como si estuviese lloviendo sobre ella. Y sin proponérselo en verdad, sus pies caminaron con vida propia hasta ella de manera silenciosa, podría ser la envidia de cualquier ninja. Se acomodó a las espaldas de la joven y un suave aroma a flores llego hasta su nariz, y quizás por la cercanía percibió con total facilidad el momento en que el menudo cuerpo frente a él se tensó.

-me estaba preguntando… ¿Cómo se sentiría hacerte el amor?- completó su frase y no le dejó tiempo de reaccionar, porque la giró para besarla como si hubiera esperado una eternidad para eso.

* * *

bueno, a causa de la insistencia este fue mas largo, y pues perdon por la demora pero estaba en cierre de semestre asi q tuve que dedicar toda mi atencion a la U:/ para nada porque al final me quede en una :( rueguen que el profesor se compadezca de mi y me ayude...


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha tomó su actitud de perro guardián sentado en una silla frente a su cama, apoyo sus brazos sobre sus piernas y permaneció en esa misma posición por un largo tiempo, parpadeando sólo para humedecer sus ojos, frente a el permanecía dormida una pasiva Kagome, que permanecía bocabajo con su rostro ladeado hacia la dirección del Taisho. Su cabello, como una cascada negra, caía por su espalda, contrastando con lo nívea de esta y casi como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito sólo para torturarlo, la sábana blanca se acomodaba justo en el inicio de su trasero y bajaba por este para dejar descubierta sólo una de sus piernas. Y ahí, en medio de la blancura de su lecho, una mancha vino tinto cortaba la tela inmaculada.

Su seño se hizo más pronunciado al observar el tinte rojizo, que sólo confirmaba lo que con anterioridad había descubierto.

Esa noche la había besado, seducido, besado de nuevo, la llevó hasta su cuarto, la desnudo y la volvió a besar, se apoderó de ella, la sometió entre el colchón y su cuerpo y la hizo sentir y tras un ritual de besos y caricias finalmente la había vuelto parte de él y claro, cuando entró con fuerza, deseo y sobretodo con propiedad en ella, el chillido que salió de la boca de su acompañante logró devolverlo a la realidad, bajo su cuerpo se encontraba uno más pequeño, menudo y suave. En el rostro de su amante había una expresión de dolor, y algo dentro el hizo _click, _cobarde llevó su extremidad superior izquierda hasta ese rincón donde él y ella se unían. Sintió algo líquido y tibio son sus dedos, subió su mano y en esta vio gotas de sangre; claro ahora entendía porque las caricias que ella le brindaba, aunque placenteras, eran torpes y tímidas.

_-Idiota- _pero es que en estos días ¿Dónde se encontraban vírgenes de 19 años? Al menos esa parecía será la edad de la amante. ¡por Dios si a los 14 muchas ya eran madres!. Aun así, eso no le quitaba lo idiota.

Sintiéndose culpable acarició el rostro de la joven con sus manos y besó su frente

-Perdóname… soy un idiota- y esperó y esperó hasta que ella asimiló la intromisión de cuerpo extraño en el suyo. Y continuó, ni si quiera consideró el interrumpir aquel acto, ya la había desvirgado ¿Qué más podría pasar? Mejor seguir, mejor volver a sentir, mejor el placer que al final ambos experimentaron.

El sonido que emitió ella mientras despertaba lo separó de sus cavilaciones, abandonó la habitación antes de que ella despertara.

Una pared blanca, en su habitación las paredes no eran blancas, eran verdes ¿en dónde diablos estaba?, se sobre salto y de un golpe se sentó en la cama, sintió el mareo típico al levantarse rápido y llevó su mano hasta su cabeza como si esto la aliviara, otra puerta frente a ella, si en definitiva esta no era su cuarto. Observó las sábanas y en seguida fue consciente de su desnudes, apurada llevo la ropa de cama hasta su cuello tapando torpemente su torso. Y ahí todo tuvo sentido, el lugar, la cama, su desnudez, TODO.

¿Cómo permitió que esto sucediera?, observó a su alrededor, todo lo que encontró fue una camiseta en el piso y su ropa interior cerca a esta.

-_mejor esto que nada- _se vistió y caminó hasta la sala, en la cocina pudo verlo, por el olor proveniente supo que había café y huevos.

Y por algo que aún seguía sin entender él supo que estaba ahí y se giró hacia ella.

-buenos días- ella respondió su saludo con la mirada gacha mientras sus manos alaban el borde de la camiseta tratando de cubrir mejor su cuerpo

El rio en silencio y mostró una sonrisa de medio lado que ella no pudo observar, no entendía por que intentaba cubrirse ¡habían tenido sexo la noche anterior! Había recorrido cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

-siéntate que voy servir el desayuno-

-no es necesario… yo debo irme-

-¿piensas dejar servida la comida? Siéntate- y claro ella obedeció.

Comió en silencio, uno a cada extremo del comedor de cuatro puestos. Cada uno concentrado en el plato frente a ellos. Finalmente Inuyasha terminó primero y llevó su losa hasta el lavabo. Mientras dejaba limpio ella termino el suyo y, a fuerza de voluntad, caminó también hacia la cocina, el recibió su plato y pocillo y ella agradeció.

-¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?- el sólo asintió.

Caminó hacia el aparato y marcó primero a su casa. Tres pitidos y Sango contestó.

-¿aló?-

-Sango soy yo ka…-

-¡KAGOME! ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS? ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PRECUPADA QUE HE ESTADO? ¡NO PUDE DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE! ¿ACASO PIENSAS VOLVER?-

-yo…eh… estoy…bien- antas preguntas la aturdieron, eso y sentirse culpable por haber hecho preocupar a su querida prima-perdón, no quería preocuparte-

-está bien… sólo quería saber que seguías con vida. ¿A qué hora vienes?-

-yo, ya voy para allá-

Desde la cocina Taisho pudo escuchar toda la conversación, bueno al menos lo que ella hablaba._ "Ya voy para allá" _

Bien que se fuera, nada podía hacer él. Dejo la losa en su lugar y caminó hacia ella pero pasó por su lado sin hacer reparo en la azabache. Abrió una la puerta de una habitación que Kagome desconocía y se internó en ella.

Kagome cortó la llamada y observó curiosa el lugar por donde Inuyasha se había internado. Decidió que tocar sería una mala idea, debía irse de ahí. Buscó su ropa y la encontró sobre un cesto cerca a la secadora. Pronto ya estaba fuera del edificio y camino rumbo a una parada de autobús.

Más allá de la hora Inuyasha salió de lo que era su estudio. Había oído el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hace mucho, pudo ver un papel bajo el salero en el comedor.

"_muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias causadas"_

Siempre tan diplomática, ¿cómo dicen los políticos?... ¡Ah sí! Políticamente correcto. Así era Kagome, gentil, considerada, amable; ciertamente le provocaba nauseas.

Ya en su casa Kagome pudo respirar con paz después de aclarar las dudas de Sango, omitiendo claro el hecho de que había intimado con Inuyasha. Corrió a auxiliarse en su cuarto, no podía evitar que los colores se subieran a su rostro cada que recordaba la noche anterior. Sobre su cama y arrinconada contra una pared abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas

No se sentía culpable o sucia. No, se sentía… sola si ese era el término correcto, sola. Se sintió sola desde el momento en que despertó y no lo encontró junto a ella.

Esa noche antes de rendirse ante el sueño, mientras descansaba sobre el pecho del oji dorado, deseo despertar de la misma forma, siendo rodeada por sus brazos y cubierta por el calor de su cuerpo.

A cambio de eso había despertado asustada al no reconocer el lugar en el que permanecía. Sonrió, pero esta sonrisa era diferente, era irónica, burlesca, se reía de ella, de ella misma, ahí, solo en su cuarto, hecha un ovillo e intentado consolarse fue consciente de lo sucedido, todo había pasado por que ella… ella lo amaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Viernes, viernes, viernes… el primer viernes de noviembre, último corte, final de semestre, faltaba poco menos de un mes para dar inicio a las vacaciones. La azabache secó sus manos con una toalla de papel que arrojó a la caneca y observó su reflejo en el espejo acomodando delicadamente su fleco. Se había retirado unos minutos de su clase para ir al baño, la regla le había bajado de forma repentina, pero lo agradecía, porque de esa no noche no tenía recuerdo de haber usado protección, había sido una decisión estúpida y peligrosa. Abandonó el baño y se dirigió de regreso

Tres horas después estaba despidiéndose de algunos compañeros de estudio, atravesaba los parqueaderos del campus cuando fue tomada de su muñeca izquierda y arrastrada en dirección opuesta, Inuyasha la llevaba hacia, en verdad no sabía hacia dónde; cruzaron al salida del costado sur y fue entonces cuando la azabache notó que ya había estado por esas calles. Efectivamente, como lo había imaginado, se encontró de nuevo subiendo las escaleras de caracol, una vez más cruzó por la puerta del 303.

Taisho cerró la puerta y observó la espalda de la joven, ella se giró con un interrogante que murió en su garganta cuando la boca del oji-dorado atrapó la de la fémina en un apasionado beso. Esas dos últimas semanas habían estado evitándose mutuamente, pero ahora la necesidad de sentirse cerca se había apoderado de los dos. Las manos de Inuyasha viajaron con total confianza hasta sus mulos y alzaron a Kagome sin mayor esfuerzo, ella lanzó un pequeño chillido por el repentino movimiento, interrumpieron el beso, un extraño momento de complicidad surgió entre ambos y compartieron una suave risa que inundo la estancia. Taisho empezó su caminata la habitación aun con la azabache en brazos, ambos con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Deposito con cuidado a su amante sobre la cama y a él mismo sobre ella, observó esa mirada chocolate, café, no era un color exótico, pero en ese instante descubrió que eran hermosos. Sonrió sin ser consciente de ello; y Kagome noto que por primera vez veía una sonrisa en sus labios, se sonrojó, era una sonrisa masculina, apenas una curva perceptible y parecía tan honesta, que esta vez fue ella quien rompió el espacio entre ellos. Decidió que no se negaría a él, ¿amor?, ella lo pondría por ambos entonces.

De eso ya hacia 6 semanas, una especie de relación se había formado entre los dos, si es que asi se podía hacer llamar; cada tarde después de las clases iban a algún lugar, alguna galería de arte, un parque, un café o el apartamento de Inuyasha, su "relación" no era un secreto para quienes los rodeaban, abrazos, amenazas silenciosas de Taisho hacia los demás hombres, pero sobre todo besos, Kagome sonrió de forma tonta al recordar ese primer beso publico, repentino y vergonzoso. Había llegado temprano a la clase de 7 am de antropología, lunes, el lunes después de su segunda noche juntos, unos 10 minutos antes de la hora de entrada, poco después aparecieron mas alumnos, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Ayumi, Eri y Hojo cuando apareció el oji-dorado. Inuyasha caminó hasta la grada donde ella se encontraba y frente a casi la mitad de los estudiantes, dejo un delicado beso sobre la rosada boca de Kagome. Después de eso solo se sentó a su lado en silencio. Ya había acabado el semestre y apenas iniciaban las vacaciones. En dos mas viajaría a Numata para ver a su familia. Inuyasha dormía al lado de ella.

-_parece un ángel-_

Y su corazón se encogió de forma dolorosa, tal vez Sango tenia razón, en una relación son dos personas las que deben amar, no una.


End file.
